gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sultan RS
The Sultan RS is a highly modified sports variant of the Sultan in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The below post is incorrect the design of the sultan is based on the 1990's Subaru impreza 22B notice how it is a 3 door not a 5 door like the standard Subaru impreza wrx or sti certain aspects of the Subaru 22B may also resemble parts of the Nissan skyline gtr r34 also simularitys have been found between the Mitsubishi evolution 8 and the older models more commonly the evolution 5 this is also how me and a rather large party of assosiates have reason to believe that the Sultan rs is in fact designed based on the Subaru 22B where as the more common or original sultan is most probably based on one of the other newer models of Subaru without the hood scoop known as a blower The Sultan RS is a high-performance two-door coupe variant of the Sultan, itself based on the 2005-2009 Subaru Legacy GT with minor influences from the 2004-2005 Subaru WRX STi; although neither real-life vehicle has a two-door coupe configuration, their influence remains obvious in the RS. It also appears very similar to a 2000 Honda Civic. The customizations of the RS are reminiscent of a stock Subaru Impreza WRX STI, which is usually sold with sports body kits as standard. The car could also be emulating a HKS Track Attack Toyota Altezza (although there are no evident cues). With the massive rear spoiler, the rear is highly reminiscent of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV and V. Other parts of the car also resembles the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34. According to the rocker covers on the engine, as well as the model marque on the trunk, it has a 3.5L inline 4 cylinder (as visible by looking at engine) DOHC (Dual Over Head Camshaft) Twin Turbo powerplant. The car utilizes an AWD drivetrain. It also comes with a carbon fiber hood, roll cage, side exit large-bore exhaust, racing rims, and low-profile tires. Some also have a carbon fiber trunk lid, hood scoop, and metallic paint. This vehicle comes fitted with a high pressure blowoff valve which results in a hissing sound after every gear shift. It also produces a lot of turbo lag because of the high power of the turbo. The boxer engine sound is similar to that of a Subaru, although this car is powered by an inline 4 cylinder engine. The car is available in several colors, including pink, which is rare in-game, although carbon fiber components (such as the hood) are always colored black. Variants There are two physical variants: one has a hood scoop, and one does not. This difference is only visual; and does not affect vehicles' performance one way or another. Performance The RS' top speed is at 300 km/h (186 mph), however its acceleration is the fastest of any car in the game, but the Forklift acceleration is the fastest, but obviously not fit for racing unlike the Sultan RS, and it's handling makes it a joy to floor the pedal (or more appropriately the trigger/key) in a race. Its handling is okay, not what you would expect from a car in this class. There is enormous understeer which makes accidents less avoidable, worse than much larger vehicles (eg. Dinka or Perrenial). The steering feels numb and artificial. Its 70% rear/30% front AWD system helps though. The vehicle's soft suspension evens out the bumpy roads of Liberty City but is too firm at low speeds. Its soft suspension makes it easy to powerslide and drift but takes some practice to control it as it may spin out rather easily. With practice, it can drift professionally but again it is hard to do. Powersliding is much easier but needs some room, a luxery that isn't in races at all times. The Sultan RS is clearly a sports car tuned for asphalt racing, with good suspension and low profile tires, making it harder to drive off road, or on wet or uneven roads. It lacks ABS as is customary with many ultra-lightweight track cars. The brakes are powerful, bringing the vehicle from its top speed to a standstill complete stop in very short distances (unlike other sports cars). Since there is no ABS, the vehicle is hard to control in a sudden stop, cannot steer around hazards and may spin out in the rain. The vehicle cannot sustain impacts well with the soft carbon fiber bumpers but the roll cage should be considered, as this is one of the safest vehicle when a rollover takes place or what not as even when everything else is crushed in a crash, the roll cage is hard to damage and deform and the cabin stays intact in an accident. The exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipes during throttle liftoff after high revving, a trait common to only the most powerful cars in the game. The RS is also equipped with a dump (blowoff) valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. Offroad, the RS handles quite well for a racing car. The only trouble with the RS offroad is the massive amounts of oversteer, and the flat roof. The flat roof makes it difficult to roll back onto the RS's wheels. Trivia * Driving the Sultan RS around often results in the rare Sentinel XS spawning more frequently, being both tuned racing cars puts them into the same category. * The Sultan RS has GPS navigation, complete with spoken directions, which is unusual in what seems to be a stripped down, lightweight race car. * This vehicle can be sold to Stevie, fetching $2500. * The Sultan RS in GTA IV beta had a green and blue two tone color, a roots-type supercharger/blower with a bug catcher and a different spoiler. It can be seen in-game at the mini vendor stands around the city: use the sniper rifle to zoom in on the magazines. This beta Sultan RS can also be seen on the television screens inside the Stretch. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the two default radio stations in the Sultan RS are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it as a frequently used car to transport/protect drugs in the Drug Wars. Many of these have a unique paintjob which is only available at that time. * Frankie Gallo or Phil Bell probably own the Sultan RS, because it's behind their mansion. * The Word RS is a reference to Arse, or Rally Sport. * One of the few cars in the game that is available in pink. Locations *Parked in the bushes behind the garage of a run-down mansion in Westdyke, Alderney; the mansion is located at the end of a dirt road, at one of the northernmost points of the island. A link to a map showing the location of the mansion on the map can be found here. *Can appear if player is driving a Super GT. *Only appears in traffic when the player is already driving one. *Sometimes seen competing in Brucie's races, however stealing a competitor's car will end the race and count as a loss to the player. Fortunately, the presence of the RS may cause others to spawn in traffic on the way to the race, during it, or immediately after. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, a unique purple-blue one is used in some of the Drug War missions driven by the Korean Mob *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, another unique Sultan RS is used in Drug Wars. It is black with a tanish-white roof and black hood. }} de:Sultan es:Sultan RS fi:Sultan RS no:Sultan RS pl:Sultan RS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Customized Vehicles